Picking Up Hints
by Loser7497
Summary: AlexisxJaden, Placed after episode 43 in Season One


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise (might I say HURR DURR!). Anyway, the following story happens after episode 43. You might want to re-watch it before reading this. I would also like to point out that this is according to the English version because I like to multitask while I m watching shows so I can t read subtitles and do whatever it is I m doing at the same time (also the English version leaves a lot more material for fianceshippers to work with). EDIT: I think I fixed everything but if you see something let me know.**

_'How dare he ask me to go with him!'_ Alexis thought to herself, remembering the duel she had with Pierre only a few minutes earlier. She was only fifteen and two guys have already fought to make her their bride (She didn't really include Jaden because he didn't know he was dueling to be her fiance). Between the Shadow Riders and guys trying to court her she didn't have time for anything else. She could only imagine how Jaden felt. He had to defeat four of the Shadow Riders by himself when she has only had to deal with one. If only she could've finished what she was trying to tell him earlier that evening. If only she could tell him how she feels.

Just then Jaden arrived and sat down next to her on the docks.

"That was some sweet dueling Alexis!" Jaden commented. He looked down at his friend and noticed something was wrong. "What's the matter Lex?"

She continued to daydream about her and Jaden.

Um... Lex. You ok?

Alexis snapped back into reality. "Hmm, yeah I'm fine," replied the blonde duelist. Alexis started mentally kicking herself. This was yet another chance for her to tell him her feelings. If she had to charge into a battle field she would do it without thinking twice but when it came to admitting her feelings towards Jaden, it would take an act of Congress. She tried dropping hints to him before but he never notices.

Jaden didn't quite believe her but he thought he shouldn't pry about it. He thought it would be best if he switched subjects.

"So Alexis, what were you trying to tell me earlier? Did you finally figure out how to say what was on your mind?"

_'Well, it's now or never,'_ Alexis told herself.

"Well... If you... You see..." Alexis couldn't even understand herself.

"Come on Lexi, just come out with it," Jaden smiled.

"Ok," Alexis paused. "Jaden, I know you're dealing with a lot of pressure with all of this Shadow Rider stuff and I just want to let you know that i-if..." She froze again trying to think of the right thing to say. "You know what? Just forget about it. It's not that important."

"Take your time Alexis," encouraged Jaden. "Anything you have to say is important to me."

Alexis couldn't believe what she heard. _'Did he say that just to be nice or did he say it because he meant it?'_

"Jaden I-if you ever need someone to talk to," Alexis took a deep breath, "you can come to me." It didn't come out quite the way she wanted it to but it would work.

Jaden smiled. "Of course I'll come to you! Both you AND Syrus!"

Alexis face palmed herself. Jaden obviously didn't understand what she meant.

"You know Jaden. You're really bad at picking up hints aren t you?"

"No I'm not!" replied Jaden. "I get hints all the time in class. How else would I manage to pass my exams?"

Alexis sighed. Jaden couldn't even pick up hints about picking up hints. There was only one thing left she could do.

"Jaden, have you ever had a girlfriend?" asked Alexis.

Jaden was a bit puzzled. "What does this have to do with hints?"

"Just answer the question."

Jaden looked down, trying to hide his face in embarrassment. He realized that he has never had a girlfriend.

"No," he replied.

Alexis wasn't shocked. Even though Jaden was extremely handsome and was really nice, he was oblivious when it came to girls.

"Well, would you like to... you know... have one?"

Jaden continued to look down. "Well yeah but I don't think any girl woul-" In one motion Alexis grabbed Jaden and kissed him. Jaden stood in shock. The last girl on the Earth who he thought would kiss him had just done that. She was also the only girl on Earth he liked which shocked him even more. Even though the kiss only lasted a few seconds it felt like an eternity.

When she finally pulled away both of their faces were as red as Jaden s jacket.

"A-Alexis, what was that?" asked Jaden still in shock.

Alexis didn't know what to do next. "I-I m sorry. I don t know what came over me I-" Alexis was cut off as Jaden pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. Again seconds felt like hours as they stood there, frozen in time.

Finally, Alexis broke apart from the kiss. "J-Jaden I can't believe you did that."

Jaden began to blush. "Well I felt like I needed to return the favor." Alexis began to blush too.

"That's sweet." Just then an alarm on Alexis PDA began to go off.

"It's time for curfew already?" Jaden sighed. He didn't want to leave Alexis just yet.

"Well, you could always walk me back to my dorm," suggested Alexis.

Jaden smiled. "I think I'll do just that!"

Soon the two duelists were walking down the path to the female dorms, holding hands the entire way.

**THE END**


End file.
